The various storms and tornados have wrecked havock upon a lot of the trailers or mobile homes. In view of the fact that these trailers or homes normally rest upon concrete blocks or the like, they are much more susceptible to destruction than homes which are built on solid foundations. Numerous accidents have occurred during wind storms, cyclones, tornados and the like which are capable of destroying trailer homes but do little damage to permanent fixtures such as buildings, houses and the like. As a result, the present structure is designed to disclose a means of anchoring the trailer to its base, so that it will not be overturned in the event of winds of high velocity.